


Another Song About the Rain

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Community: Saiyuki_time, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-26
Updated: 2008-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-03 19:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Rainy days are the worst." Written in fifteen minutes for the saiyuki_time challenge "Cold Shoulder."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Song About the Rain

Rainy days are the worst. Sanzo is sulky then, smoking extra cigarettes, speaking to almost no one, Goku included.

Goku mostly hides in Sanzo's office, then, because when Sanzo is unhappy the monks are fidgety and even more unpleasant to him than usual. Sanzo's silence, as unwelcome as it is, is better than the monks' glares and whispers.

Mostly Goku practices his reading, which is getting better, but he's afraid to ask Sanzo for much help on the bad days. Instead, he squints at the letters, willing them to make more sense, as Sanzo sorts through paperwork and fills ashtray after ashtray. Sometimes Goku will clean the ashtrays out, just to have something to do, an excuse to move around that might not irritate Sanzo further.

He puts the clean ashtray back on the desk, and to his surprise, Sanzo looks up. "What--"

Goku nods down at the ashtray, his reason and excuse.

Sanzo grunts, nods, goes back to his paperwork. For a second his sharp eyes flash something like gratitude.

Goku breathes out and goes back to his reading. It's not quite a thank you, but he'll take what he can get.


End file.
